xxxHolic: Lovers Edition
by Catinslumber
Summary: Fluff, smut and love between our dear Watanuki and Doumeki. Shows their little love stories in their relationship.
1. Love 1: new beginning

Disclaimer: xxxHolic and relevant characters are not mine.

A/n: This is going to be a fic that is centered on Watanuki and Doumeki's relationship. So its just fluff, smut and looove. Chapters are related as it glimpse into their relationship in order but not connected.

Any ideas for their little tidbits of love or requests are very much welcomed. Reviews are like air for writers so review yes?

Dislike boyxboy pairings? Please turn back now.

* * *

Watanuki pondered at his college application form. It was that time again where high-school-leavers prayed fervently at every well-known shrine there was in order to pass their entrance examinations to their desired university.

A hand reaching out every few seconds into the bento box distracted him from his thoughts. Annoyed, he turned to the person in question.

"Have you not eaten for three years? Stop gobbling so fast!"

A loud slurping and munching was his only answer.

Watanuki sighed. Why did he even bother? His boyfriend reached over and plucked the form out of his hands.

"Don't worry so much over this."

Watanuki glared. "Of course _you_ wouldn't worry. You're definitely going to be accepted to some sports university. Excuse me for my lack of brilliant sports results."

Doumeki stared plainly at Watanuki. "Who says I'm going to one?"

"You're not? Why not?"

"Because you won't be going to one. So I'll go to whichever college you want."

Watanuki couldn't help but turn a little red. "Who says I want you to follow me? Jerk." He muttered softly, feeling a teensy weensy bit happy.

All these time spent with the archer, with or without the bickering had Watanuki grown rather used to his presence around him. Doumeki was constantly by his side, protecting, saving and caring for him. He didn't question Watanuki's reckless behaviour but made sure he was there to ensure the safety of his boyfriend.

Now that they were all graduating and going to college, Watanuki's heart had sank when he thought about Doumeki going to a different college as him. The archer's presence was comforting. Not just for spirit-repellant purposes.

A soft kiss pressed to his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts. "W-What do you think you're doing?" he glared again at the archer.

"Kissing you of course." Doumeki captured the other boy's lips fully this time and began to kiss him fully.

"Mfff! Stop, you idiot! We can't do this he-" Watanuki was cut off as Doumeki continued his pleasurable assault.

Watanuki took a quick glance around to make sure no one was around the vicinity before granting Doumeki his pleasure. Doumeki brought his lips up to kiss between Watanuki's brows.

"Stop frowning. I'm not going to leave you alone. We _will_ go to the same university."

* * *

And as it turned out, Doumeki had taken the initiative to fill Watanuki's college application form for the both of them, choosing one that was close to their homes.

Watanuki could only sigh in exasperation at his boyfriend's presumptuous behaviour but was secretly glad nonetheless.

Now to stop Yuuko's gloating and rabid yaoi fangirl-ing.


	2. Love 2

_Bang! Clank! _

_Chop! Chop! Chop!_

Four faces were peering around the doorway of the kitchen, eyes riveted on an irate Watanuki Kimihiro and the occasional flying ingredients. He marched to the cupboard, grabbed a saucepan and slammed it down on the stove.

"Watanuki, if you ruined my kitchen utensils, you have to pay for it," Yuuko called out cautiously.

Watanuki turned and glared hard at his employer, flames virtually dancing in his eyes.

The four of them took a step back.

"Watanuki is scary," Maru whimpered.

"Scary," echoed Moro.

"Should we get Doumeki here to p- " A flying carrot cut Mokona off as it ducked out of harm's way.

Watanuki's eyes flashed. "I don't want to hear that name."

"Ah-ha, so our beloved Watanuki is troubled by his looove," Yuuko sang knowingly. "Ahh, the beauty of youth. So full of energy. Can't you two sit down and talk it out nicely?"

Watanuki continued chopping the cabbage with unnecessary force. "There's nothing to talk about."

The phone rang in the house and Yuuko walked off to answer it. A while later, she came back to the kitchen and peered at Watanuki over the rim of her fan for a few seconds.

Watanuki ignored her.

Snapping her fan closed, she announced, "Doumeki called. He said he won't be going for the outing with Himawari later."

"Humph! Fantastic." Watanuki threw the vegetables into the pot.

Yuuko inched closer. "Don't you want to know the reason?"

He covered the pot with a loud clank. "I don't particularly care."

Yuuko cradled Mokona to her and sighed dramatically. "Oh poor poor Doumeki then! Lying all alone in bed, so _terribly sick_ yet having to fend for himself!"

She gave a sudden gasp and hugged Mokona closer. "What if he faints and no one knows?"

The force of Watanuki's chopping had significantly reduced. Any matters regarding Doumeki's safety always leave him weakened as the worry would wash over him like tidal waves.

Mokona hopped onto the boy's shoulder. "Ooh Wata, are you worried? Want to go see him?"

Not wanting to reveal his worry, he resumed chopping. "Why should I? Like I said, I don't care about that big oaf."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forty-five minutes later, he stood at the entrance to Doumeki's temple.

Ruffling his hair, he cursed himself for his inability to stay firm to his resolve.

He had had a fight with Doumeki. As Watanuki was stubborn and Doumeki was stoic, the atmosphere was made worse. Watanuki got pissed and didn't wish to talk to Doumeki.

As he walked down the pathway, he quickly conjured up an excuse for him coming over here. He could say Yuuko forced him. Or Himawari was worried and begged him to come.

No no. That would seem Himawari was worried for him and give him even more reason to gloat.

Before he realized, Watanuki was standing in front of Doumeki's room door. Taking a deep breath and secretly praying that Doumeki was okay, he tentatively pulled the sliding door open.

Doumeki was lying on his futon, covers pulled up and his eyes were closed. Instantly feeling worried, Watanuki crept closer and kneeled down beside Doumeki.

Before he could reach out to touch him, Doumeki opened his eyes.

Watanuki leaned closer to look at him, worry creasing his features. "How are you feeling?"

Doumeki gave him a puzzled look. "I feel fine."

"Huh?" It was Watanuki's turn to be puzzled. "But Yuuko said…" He leaned over and touched his forehead. No fever. In fact, Doumeki looked as healthy as ever.

He was tricked.

Relieved and mad at the same time, Watanuki grabbed his bag and got up. Before he could run out, Doumeki grabbed his arm. "Wait…"

"Don't touch me!" Watanuki snarled and tried to pull his arm free. "You big fat liar! You thought you could trick me and use my concern to come running back to you?!"

Doumeki held fast. "You were worried for me."

"Of course I was! I…anyway, you tricked me! Go away!" Watanuki struggled to get out of the room.

"You still care."

Watanuki glowered at him. "Didn't you hear me? Let go!"

The tussle caused Watanuki to swing his bag and hit a vase on a table. It crashed onto the ground, breaking into pieces. Watanuki took this opportunity and scrambled out.

"Watanu – ouch!"

Watanuki heard the outburst and paused as he turned around. Doumeki hobbled on one foot as he lifted up his right foot where it had stepped on the broken vase. It was bleeding.

Watanuki gasped and rushed over. "Oh! Are you alright? Why were you so stupid? Come, sit down."

Doumeki pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me anymore. But I really didn't tell Yuuko-san I was sick."

"Then why did you tell her you couldn't go to the outing with Himawari?" Watanuki's voice was a little muffled against Doumeki's chest but at least he had stopped struggling.

"I thought you probably didn't want to see me."

Watanuki turned his head and buried his face deeper in his boyfriend's chest. "You idiot."

The archer pulled away and tilted Watanuki's chin up. He quickly leaned forward and gave Watanuki a lingering kiss. He softly swept his tongue on Watanuki's lips and the latter responded and parted his lips, allowing the warm tongue in to meet with his own.

When they pulled away, Watanuki glared at him again. "You sneaky idiot." Forgetting about his injury, Watanuki stomped on Doumeki's right foot.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I forgot! I'm so sorry!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting at the porch, Yuuko raised her sake cup. "Here's to us and our perfect plan!" she said gleefully.

"Yea!" Mokona bounced up, clinked the cup with Yuuko's and both took a satisfied sip.

-

* * *

A/n: Thank you's to **strange'eagle**, **yaoi.choco**, **Death2Afangirl**, **Sarahfreak**, **RabidFanGirl** and **Tree Flower** for your reviews. (smile) They made my day and gave me motivation to write.


End file.
